


BEST FRIEND

by Geyonsis23



Category: Free!, 月刊少女野崎くん | Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun
Genre: Childhood Friends AU, Crack, Cross Over, Fluff, M/M, Memories, best friends 5ever, crack ship, cross ship, mention of their shota/younger years, yaoi bc why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geyonsis23/pseuds/Geyonsis23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikorin and Kisumi knew each other way back and they made a little promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BEST FRIEND

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this.

Kisumi and Mikorin were childhood friends and they got used to calling each other by their nicknames. They met each other in an arcade during a rainy day. At that time, they were only 8 year olds enjoying their playtime together. They always challenge each other and play truth or dare and not one of them backed out of it. Mikorin was really into anime and music while Kisumi was focused into being a carefree athlete. They study in different schools but they both help each other in times of need despite living far away from each other. Distance was never a hurdle for the both of them since they both see it as a challenge. Everyday was a bliss and the days they spent together flew by so fast. They thought they could stay beside each other like that but there's a day where they had to part. The day when they were about to enter junior high. They planned for it so they met up with each other early at the amusement park near Kisumi's school. They are both 12 year olds now.

  
 _"If you beat me today I'll give you a present, Mikorin!"  
  
  
_ The red haired boy's face lit up and his eyes glistened and was full of motivation as he replied in an excited tone.  


_"Really, Kisumi?! All riiiiight!! Ah-- but what if I lose?"_

_  
"If you lose, you'll do the last dare I'll ever ask you to do. It's gonna be tough so you better give me all you got, Mikorin!"  
  
  
_ After Kisumi made it sound like it was a challenge, Mikorin did a cool pose and acted like he was some kind of a proud prince.  
  
  
 _"So you think you can beat me?? The most awesome guy around? Don't be so amazed when I show you my moves, daring challenger."  
  
  
_ _"There it is~ I understand Mikorin-dono~ I won't lose to your unbelievable speed and godlike decisions no matter what. I am prepared to kick your ass, your majesty!"  
  
_  
  
So they both say as Kisumi kneels on the ground getting into character on their mini roleplay while smirking at Mikorin and Mikorin smirks back. After a few seconds, Mikorin's face flushes red as he runs behind Kisumi and buries his face on his friend's clothes. Kisumi held back his laughter, his cheeks were puffed with air already. Mikorin was whining with words like _"why did I say that oh my god Kisumi don't laugh I beg you uuuggghhhhh"_  His face was really red and later on, he lets go of Mikorin's shirt and declared that their game is just starting. Kisumi finds him really amusing and he knows that it was a really adorable feat only Mikorin could pull off.  
  
  
 _"Mikorin you're so fascinating and cool I don't think anybody could be better than you, honestly."  
  
  
_ After another mini squabble, they rode all the rides they can, played all the games they could until it was time for Kisumi to be picked up by his parents in a matter of minutes. Kisumi knew he had minutes to spare so they ended their little memorable game. They actually lost count because of all days, today was actually the longest time they played together. The goal was pointless but Kisumi didn't mind either way. They decided to take their break on their favorite ride which was the swing. No one was sitting there and they knew it was their chance to take over it for now. Kisumi grabbed something from his bag and handed it over to Mikorin.  
  
  
 _"Here ya go, Mikorin!"  
  
  
_ Kisumi hands over a mini nendoroid that Mikorin has always wanted and has been always going on about. But as he was glad to accept it, he felt conflicted. He stared at the bishoujo figure his friend was holding with eyes that were confused and somehow full of guilt. Only then that he realized that today was the last day he'd ever be with Kisumi. That Kisumi would be going somewhere far away, away from his reach forever. With that realization, Mikorin got teary-eyed and it surprised Kisumi.  
  
  
 _"Ah! You don't have to cry about it! I planned to give this to you from the start so--"  
  
  
_ _"Baka Kisumi! That's not it! That's not why I'm crying! That's not--!"  
  
  
_ Mikorin cries out loud before he can finish his sentence and Kisumi hugs him tightly to calm him down. After a few minutes of sobbing his eyes out, he tried his best to look straight at his best friend. The moment Kisumi finally lets go of him, he speaks up again in a much calmer voice.  
  
  
  
 _"I can get the nendo myself. I want it really bad but I don't want it now."  
  
  
_ This time, it's Kisumi who is confused and he has no clue as to why Mikorin would act like that all of the sudden so he had to ask even if he feels afraid that he just hurt his best friend on such an important day.  
  
  
 _"And why is that, Mikorin?"  
  
  
_ Mikorin stands straight and with all of his confidence, he takes a deep breath and shouts his answer loud and clear for Kisumi to hear.  
  
  
 _"Because that nendo isn't Kisumi!"  
  
  
_ The answer echoed and pierced Kisumi's ears like a lightning bolt. It's been 10 minutes since they were standing beside the swing. The wind blows and Kisumi has realized that he will be missed by the most awesome friend he ever had. He felt like all of his strength just left him and now he's the one who feels like crying.  
  
  
 _"Wow. That's... Mikorin... look what you did to me."  
  
  
_ Mikorin was staring straight at Kisumi and he was smiling while crying. Tears were streaming down Kisumi's cheeks and the sunset behind him happened to made it look more dramatic. It was something Mikoto was familiar with. It was the same effect that's applied to some shoujo manga he read only it was for real. But Kisumi isn't bawling like he is and he thought that it was a bit weird. With time running short on their farewell moment, Kisumi wiped his tears away and got straight to the point. He walks to Mikorin as the red haired boy took steps backward, trembling of what he will do to him. One, two, three steps backward, Mikorin suddenly found himself sitting on the swing with nowhere else to look at but Kisumi who leaned on him.  
  
  
 _"This kiss is for respect."  
  
  
_ Kisumi speaks as he holds Mikorin's trembling hand and kissed them. Mikorin was confused because he only knew that things like that were to be done by a guy to a girl and he clearly isn't one. Despite knowing that, he didn't dare move or speak and just let Kisumi do what he wants. He was already blushing really hard again but this time, Kisumi placed his hands on his cheeks and they were warm. He closed his eyes but he felt Kisumi kiss his forehead.  
  
 _"  
That kiss was also a sign of respect."  
  
  
_ Kisumi leans closer to Mikorin whose eyes were still closed and trembling. From the face, he placed his hands on the red head's shaky shoulders and chuckled.  
  
  
  
 _"Mikorin. This last kiss that I will give you, is for loyalty and love."  
  
  
_ As to why Kisumi is speaking in such a formal way, Mikorin will never know. He opens one eye and saw that Kisumi actually kissed him on the lips. It was a gentle one but Mikorin can't think straight. All he knows is that he's about to explode and his heart is beating like crazy. Despite this moment, a beep of a car was heard and that was the cue for Kisumi to leave. Before furthering their distance, Kisumi whispered to Mikorin's ear.  
  
  
 _"When we reach 18, I'll make you mine. I'll make you mine so don't hit on some girl until then!"_  
  
  
Making himself clear, he backed away from his red haired friend and stared once more. Mikorin can't even speak and he wished that everything was just a dream but one thing was clear.  
  
  
 _"I love you, Mikorin!"  
  
  
_ At that moment, Mikorin looked and stood up from the swing, flushed red all over his body. They were only 12 yet this is the first time he's felt like this. He didn't expect a love confession from his best friend as he thought everything they've been through was just platonic and meant nothing serious. Once again, it took him all of his confidence to give his answer.  
  
  
 _"I! I-- I-lo... I lo--ve... Aaaah!! I'll tell you when we meet again!"  
  
  
_ Kisumi knew Mikorin would never be able to say it but he still gave him a smile and that smile was the best he could manage.  
  
  
 _"Got it! Bye bye, Mikorin!"  
  
  
_ Kisumi turns around, grabs his bag and runs to the car of his parents. Mikorin watches as his best friend got in and as the car disappears into the distance, he dashed straight to his home. He tried to sleep all of the exploding feelings he had that day. After that, he spent all his days like the usual and time really went by so fast. Weeks turned into years and he's grown so much. He's gotten taller and popular with everyone in his school. His personality didn't change one bit, he kept his short red hair and styled it in a cool way that made him such an eye candy. His hobbies remained the same and he's actually helping out his friend who makes shoujo manga. It just happened that Mikorin was sitting near the window in class and he ended up daydreaming rather than listening to the teacher who was talking about E = mc squared. It was a normal day and he doesn't feel like anything exciting would actually happen. He also thought of what he'd get at the cafeteria even though he's not that hungry. Moments later, the bell rang and everybody was up fixing their things and getting ready to leave. He decided to just spend some time on the roof and get some fresh air. As he walks, there was quite a ruckus by the nearest classroom about someone in the basketball gym. Mikorin thought it was Seo again but the girls were squealing so it might be Kashima but that would be just weird since Kashima's already got a club. He can't help it and in the end, he decided to eavesdrop on the girl talk.  
  
  
 _"There's this really cool guy in the gym!"  
  
_ _"I heard that he was really gorgeous! He has pink hair and he's really_ _tall!_ "  
  
 _"Come on, let's go check the gym!"  
  
  
_ Mikorin couldn't believe his ears. A sudden image of his childhood friend flashed in front of him for a second and he started to get embarrassed. He sat on the floor, hugged his knees and hid his flushed face. Nozaki and Sakura were passing by and they saw him like that. They ran towards him and Nozaki couldn't help it so he patted Mikorin's head and that surprised the bishounen, causing him to hit his head on the wall, revealing his blushing face.  
  
  
 _"Mikorin did you happen to say embarrassing lines again?"  
  
  
_ Sakura asks, concerned for their favorite shoujo manga heroine reference as Nozaki talks in his boring, monotone voice as if he's mocking Mikorin but he just normally speaks like that.  
  
  
 _"Sorry. You're just too adorable, Mikorin."  
  
  
_ _"Wha-- I didn't!! I just happened to remember something and--"  
  
  
_ Mikorin thought he was calming down but his heart is still racing. He just can't calm down no matter what he tries to do. He just can't tell his friends why so before he lets any more embarrassing stuff slip away from his mouth, he suddenly stood up and dashed away from Nozaki and Sakura, leaving them confused way more than they could ever be.  
  
  
 _"Nozaki-kun... is it me or Mikorin's acting a bit weird today?"  
  
_ _"As expected of Mikorin. He's acting just like Mamiko today!"  
  
_ _"Ehhh?!?"  
  
_ _"We're going to follow him. We just might find Suzuki today, Sakura!"  
  
  
_ Nozaki grabbed Sakura and dashed all the way downstairs to catch up with Mikorin. The two did catch up but they hid themselves really well as they followed him. Hiding behind walls, bushes and trees no matter how dumb their positions were, as long as they can find out where their precious "Mamiko" was going, it was worth it. Finally, Mikorin goes inside the basketball gym. The moment he stepped in, the wind blew past through his hair as someone dunks the ball in the hoop. The crowd cheered and the whistle indicated that it was the end of the game. The girls saw their chance as they gathered around the guy who just dunked. Mikorin on the other hand, just stares from a distance because he never thought that he'd see that figure ever again. Those eyes colored in a beautiful shade of lavender, the same pink hair, the same calm voice, kind and useful advices... he only knew one sports freak enough to be fawned over by women. This was his chance, his chance to call out to the guy he was once closest to. Like he always had, he took a deep breath and made sure that his voice could be heard.  
  
  
 _" **SHIGINO KISUMI!** "  
  
  
_Mikorin shouts and silence filled the gym. The girls didn't know where to look anymore but Kisumi stared straight at the guy who called his name. The guy who was a bit smaller than he was, red eyes that had always flamed with excitement whenever they challenged each other, the stylish red hair and the cool aura that he will never dare forget. Due to inner shock and excitement, the ball suddenly slips away from his hands and Kisumi can't believe that he's seeing the real thing once again. The girls rumbled, groaned and fought each other as to who will hand the ball back to the strawberry haired guy. Kisumi cared less as he was focused on his best friend whom he promised to meet after all those years. Finally, one of the girls walked up to him and handed over the ball.  
  
  
 _"Uh.. um! You dropped this!"  
  
_  
She was blushing and trembling like a fangirl while she didn't know that she was talking to air. She confessed all of her feelings and she only stopped when she heard him say a name.  
  
  
 _"Mikoshiba Mikoto....? No that's not right. It's **MIKORIN!** "  
  
  
_Ignoring everything else, Kisumi found himself walking towards Mikorin and stopped as soon as he's in front of him. Kisumi stared from head to toe once more and as Mikorin was going to say something, Kisumi hugged him tight.  
  
  
 _"Damn, damn, damn Mikorin I missed you so much! What do I do now? I'm just really, really happy that my heart could stop beating any moment!"  
  
  
_ The crowd went from confused to even more confused as Mikorin and Kisumi's reunion turned into some kind of confession panel. Thanks to that, Nozaki and Sakura have come to one conclusion.  
  
  
 _"Sakura... we found Suzuki."  
  
_ _"Yeah... we really did... it looked like some kind of  confession panel from a shoujo manga."  
  
_ _"Mamiko... I am so proud of my daughter!"  
  
_ _"Daughter?! B-but Nozaki-kun you're--"  
  
_ _"Sakura let's get to work."  
  
_ _"Nozaki-kun please wait you're too excited!"  
  
_ _"As a father, yes I am excited!"  
  
_ _"Like I said, you're not a father, Nozaki-kun!"  
  
  
_ The two of them squabble as they went out of the gym and made their way to Nozaki's place. Kisumi and Mikorin on the other hand, somehow made it out of the crowd and they were headed to a certain restaurant, Kisumi recommended. Just like before, they talked a lot to each other as they walked.  
  
  
 _"I'm sorry about earlier. I let my feelings take over without thinking. I'm just so glad to see you since years have passed."  
  
_ _"Don't mind it that much! I'm just really glad that we met again. You were really cool back there and the girls basically betrayed our school for cheering on you."  
  
_ _"Oops... sorry about that. I had no intention of stealing your fangirls."  
  
_ _"You can keep them and save me the trouble."  
  
_ _"No way I don't want trouble either. Oh! We're here!"  
  
  
_ They stood before a fancy looking restaurant but for some reason it was popular with students near the area. As they went inside, the smell of sweets filled the air more than the aroma of food that they serve. It's a mystery as to why it was like that but it might be the key as to why the place is really popular with all types of people. They ordered and sat somewhere near the window. The chairs weren't really chairs but mini sofas and were comfy to sit on. The place is such an eye candy and the designs on the peachy colored wall mellows the atmosphere. It was completely soothing. Kisumi isn't really an extravagant guy but this type of place was enough to define his personality. It is just like him. With all those things in his mind, Mikorin took a bite on the chocolate crepe and took a sip on the wintermelon milk tea Kisumi suggested. He knew heaven the moment he tasted it.  
  
  
 _"This stuff is really delicious, Kisumi! And it's not that expensive, this is so great I'm glad you told me about this shop!"  
  
  
_ Kisumi knew that's what he'd say but Mikorin was rather really happy about eating the crepe that he barely realized the chocolate also got on his cheek. Kisumi giggled, thinking that Mikorin would notice it soon but he actually doesn't and he probably doesn't care. They were sitting at the far back, away from the gazes of people since they'd have enough attention. In the middle of talking, Kisumi leaned closer to his face and licked the small bit of chocolate that was left on his cheek. Mikorin was shocked at first but then he started to blush as he frantically grabbed a napkin and wiped his whole face with it.  
  
  
 _"It tasted really sweet just now, Mikorin."  
  
_ Kisumi teases him as he goes back to drinking his milk tea, actually finishing it. Before Mikorin could speak, Kisumi stood up picking both of their bags.  
  
  
 _"We're going to the last place for today. My place! And you're staying over, no excuses you hear me?"  
  
  
_ Kisumi says as he strides casually out of the restaurant as Mikorin follows. The moment they were out, Kisumi grabbed his hand and started runnng. Mikorin had no clue where they were headed since Kisumi never really said anything just until now.  
  
  
 _"We just ate you know!"  
  
_ _"It's not like we're full so we'll be fine!"  
  
_ _"Please stop deciding things on your own!"  
  
_ _" Come oooon you love running anyway!"  
  
_ _"I do not!"  
  
_ _"Mikorin please. I'm your best friend you dumbass and we're going to run!"  
  
  
_ And run they did. They kept going for minutes crossing roads, passing alleys until they stopped in front of what looked like an apartment. Kisumi lets go of Mikorin's hand who was panting really hard and catching his breath. He took out his key and opened the door to the apartment, inviting his red haired friend inside.  
  
  
 _"I live alone so come on inside and make yourself comfortable, Mikorin!"  
  
  
_ They entered the door and the first thing that Mikorin saw in the room was pictures of the swimming club members he used to attend. There were pictures of him with his little brother and lots more with his family. Then there were trophies neatly stacked on the shelves and it was all in all, an average room of a high school guy, almost the same as his. Mikorin put his bag specifically beside Kisumi's and sat on the floor comfortably as his friend changes in the bedroom.  
  
  
 _"This is really cool. Your room just might be a bit more cooler than mine, Kisumi."  
  
  
_ He can hear Kisumi giggling from the bedroom and after a moment, Kisumi comes out wearing a t-shirt and is still in his school pants. Even though it's just casual wear, Mikorin can feel his cool aura still taking over. He smiles at the thought as he knows that he's the same. He still can't believe that he's inside his best friend's room and he's even staying over. Kisumi got them water to drink and they chilled by watching tv. They started talking and bringing up about what they missed on each other for the past 6 years that they were apart. Both sides seemed to have fun and they felt that this day actually made up for all the years they missed since they were so alike. It was like that but as time ticked by and it was already 9pm. Silence fell between them and Mikorin was lying on the floor, staring into nothingness. Kisumi was on the couch drinking water and as the silence took over, he placed his water by the table in front of him and told Mikorin that he has something to show him in his room.  
  
 _"Can you come with me in here for a bit, Mikorin?"  
  
_ _"Huh? Oh sure."  
  
_ The moment they went inside the room, Kisumi pushed Mikorin on his bed and locked the door behind him. Mikorin fell face first on Kisumi's bedsheets and he got up almost instantly, barking at his best friend.  
  
  
 _"What the hell was that about?!"  
  
_ _" **MIKORIN."**  
  
  
_ Kisumi's voice changed into a deep, scary voice and it sent chills down his spine as those lavender eyes were glaring at him. Another realization hit Mikorin. He remembered the confession made years ago but it couldn't be that. It was a child's confession and they were like, 12?? Maybe he was just confused about his feelings and it was a mistake. Yet it wasn't the case. Kisumi was serious about everything _._    
  
 _"Kisumi... you're scaring me man.. cut it out..."  
  
_ _"I really didn't mean to scare you but if you don't get what this is about, I'll just have to demonstrate how DEAD SERIOUS I am about you."  
  
_ _"I'm going to.. die..."  
_  
  
Kisumi walked to him, climbed the bed and pinned him down properly. Mikorin was trembling and too scared to think properly. He didn't dare think about what Kisumi was about to do to him but one thing is certain. It wasn't what the both of them expected to be. Kisumi was uncomfortable about Mikorin squirming as if he was really going to die. He knew that it was a bad idea to be forceful but there's no backing out now. With that in mind, Kisumi started to release Mikorin's hands and pulled him up so they were both on a sitting position. Mikorin had his eyes closed the whole time so Kisumi just repeated what he did back then. He took Mikorin's hand, held it gently then kissed it. And this time, it wasn't just one or two kisses.  
  
 _  
"Do you remember what these kisses mean, Mikorin? I'm sorry I pushed you earlier. Please look at me already."  
  
  
_ Mikorin stopped trembling and slowly opened his eyes. He saw Kisumi kissing the back of his hand and he saw the same sweet look back on his best friend's face.  
  
 _  
_ _"I won't die... right?"  
  
_ _"Dumbass. I wouldn't want a world without you, Mikorin."  
  
_ _"I--"  
  
  
_ Before Mikorin could speak any further, Kisumi kissed him on the forehead. Mikorin remembered this pattern. But from the forehead, Kisumi kissed him also on the cheeks and on the neck.  
It was just plain kisses and it just feels like he's being tickled.  
  
 _"Are you still scared of me, Mikorin?"  
  
_ _"Idiot, that tickles!"  
  
_ _"I promise you the next one won't."  
  
  
_ Mikorin knew what to expect so he made the move this time. He put his arms around Kisumi and pulled him slowly into a kiss on the lips. Their lips just touched and Mikorin knew that it was a bold move to make. As they parted, Kisumi was giggling and he's starting to feel embarrassed.  
  
  
 _"Mikorin. You were supposed to tell me something, remember?"  
  
_ _"... yeah. Should I... say it now?"  
  
_ _"Don't make me drag you to a church."  
  
_ _"You're turning my mood off idiot!"  
_ _  
"I really like teasing you, you're too adorable."  
  
_ _"Stop it! Seriously Kisumi..."  
  
  
_ This time, Kisumi leaned closer to him but he didn't do anything.  
  
 _  
"I'm not kissing you until you say it."  
  
_ Mikorin was blushing red but it's either he say it or get nothing at all. He took a deep breath and exhaled while looking away from Kisumi. Slowly turning around, he locked his eyes on Kisumi's and said it in a shaky voice.  
  
  
 _"I love you... Kisumi..."  
_ _  
_Mikorin closed his eyes again but he partly opened them to see Kisumi smiling and blushing as red as he is but he's not turning away or hiding like he does. Both of them knew that this was embarrassing but right now it didn't matter since it is between the two of them. It was something real and something really important. They both made it clear that they're in love with each other and that was the real truth. Since Kisumi was just too happy to say anything, he kissed Mikorin deeply and slid his tongue in his partner's mouth, tangling their tongues together. Heat rushed through Mikorin's head and it's making him lose control. Kisumi was getting impatient but he tried to hold it in for both of their sakes. Mikorin's back slid sideways from the wall and slowly fell on the bed yet he didn't notice as he was already drowning in Kisumi's deep kisses. Mikorin's panting and moans were getting to Kisumi's head as he drops wet kisses on Mikorin's neck.  
  
 _"Touch me more, Kisumi... it feels good..!"  
  
_ Kisumi decided to take off Mikorin's shirt and he took his off as well. His eyes were glistening again as he stares at Mikorin's body. He has never seen it before yet he has hugged Mikorin a lot of times, and he never imagined that it was this beautiful.  
  
  
 _"Damn... Mikorin..."  
_  
Like a hungry beast, Kisumi hugged Mikorin and pulled him upwards again as he bit him on the neck. The red head squirmed but what he felt wasn't all pain as Kisumi started licking from his neckline downwards to his chest area as the pink haired man used his left hand and started feeling his body all over, making him moan in pleasure. Kisumi proceeded kissing him on the chest area, sometimes licking his nipples to make his partner give him the sweetest sounds he has ever heard. Slowly, he lays Mikorin down on the bed again, this time removing both of their pants. Mikorin was too embarrassed to look at what Kisumi was doing so he used his arm to cover his eyes. Kisumi throws both of their pants to the ground and he sits on top of Mikorin, starting to put some of his weight on his hips as he grinds against Mikorin. Mikorin yelps and somewhere in his moans, Kisumi could hear him say  _"fas..ter.. ahh!"  
_ and Kisumi was obliged to do so. They continued on that phase for a while and Kisumi moans the words _"you're rock hard and wet, Mikorin"_ and  _"say you want me inside you"_  on the red head's ears. Impatient, hard and wanting, Mikorin removed his arm from his face and placed both of his hands on Kisumi's pretty, blushing face.  
  
  
 _"I...want it..."  
  
  
_ Kisumi nuzzled one of Mikorin's hands and licked his fingers one by one before erotically gazing back at him.  
  
 _"What do you want me to do, your majesty?"  
  
  
_ Again. Kisumi's using those words once again. But this time they're a hundred times more sexual and he'll never get it out of his head. He really wants Mikorin's dick inside him but his head's getting really fuzzy and he wants to cum soon.  
  
 _"Do me... eat me.. just.. please I want you inside me, Kisumi!"  
  
  
_ It was an achievement for Kisumi to hear Mikorin beg for him. Once more, he gave Mikorin a deep kiss as he took both of their briefs off. They were both hard and Mikorin's precum was oozing out already. He got really wet from all of Kisumi's antics and this was the first time it happened since Mikorin has only gotten off to anime porn. He had no idea that he would be like this with someone, he had no idea that he would be begging so much for a guy's dick to be inside him. The unexpected thing in his life was that he was actually in love with someone who cared about him and someone who thought of him all this time. He thought that he would die if he would ever experience something like this, but instead he felt the pleasure he has been subconsciously wanting. And Kisumi was the only one who could ever make him feel this way. He got caught up in his thoughts as he felt Kisumi's fingers inside him, making him squirm even more. Even though Kisumi was stroking his dick, he was aching for him to be inside him so he whined.  
  
 _"Hurry up... I really want you now, Kisumi."  
  
_ _"Trust me, I really want to bend you over and fuck you senseless too but I gotta do this first."  
  
  
_ Mikorin let out a growl as Kisumi finished up preparing him. Kisumi wanted to do Mikorin while facing him so he pulled the red haired up again and grabbed him by the waist.  
  
 _"I'll watch you as you ride me, Mikorin. But can you put it in yourself?"  
  
  
_ Mikorin nodded as he positioned himself. He felt Kisumi's dick slowly go inside him. He squirms since Kisumi's was actually as big as his but he wanted this so he decided to make things easier and took all of Kisumi's dick down to the hilt. He gasps as he sits on his strawberry haired friend who was beyond happy. Kisumi was smiling as he leaned close and buried his face on Mikorin's chest. Without saying anything, he started moving. With every thrust, Mikorin let's out a sweet voice and Kisumi was searching for his sweet spot. With a few more thrusts, Mikorin let out a sound that he never has before and it was driving crazier than before. His head's getting really fuzzy and white and as they went faster they got closer to their orgasm. The heat started to stir up in the both of them and they were sweating intensely and when they were both gasping and their breaths were hot and noises filled the room, Kisumi came inside of Mikorin and Mikorin started to shoot a trail of white cum on Kisumi's face and chest and it got some on him as well. Kisumi pulled his dick out of Mikorin's ass and snuggled his red haired partner as they catched both of their breaths.  
  
  
 _"Mikorin. That was really great. I won't forget this._ Ever."  
  
 _"I can't believe it... we really did it..."  
  
_ _"I told you didn't I? That I would make you mine."  
  
_ " _Yeah... and you better take responsibility for this."  
  
_ _"I'll take responsibility... forever..."  
  
  
_ Their hands were joined together the whole time they lied down and they decided to rest for a while before cleaning up. It was a fulfilling night for the lovebirds and the night ended in a blink. It was a saturday so it was a day off from school and Mikorin decided to bring Kisumi with him as they went to Nozaki's place to help with the new manga release. As they got there, Sakura and the others were already helping him out. Nozaki's face lit up the moment Kisumi and Mikorin showed up on the front door.  
  
 _"My precious childre--- I mean.. yo Mikorin. Who is he?"  
  
  
_ _"Ah.. this is Kisumi. He wanted to tag along so I hope you don't mind."  
  
_ _"Heya. I'm Kisumi and I'm his best friend since grade school."  
  
_ _"Can I call you Suzuki-kun?"  
  
_ _"Nozaki-kun please stop it!"  
  
  
_ Sakura's voice could be heard from inside as she dragged Nozaki away from the both of them. Kisumi was introduced to them and as they chilled at Nozaki's place, they had the time to get to know their newcomer. He wasn't very knowledgeable with shoujo manga but he sure puts the atmosphere into a calm one. Even Hori-senpai was impressed at his demeanor. Sakura suddenly got up and stood next to Nozaki as she helps with getting the tea ready.  
  
 _"Nozaki-kun... did Mikorin have a silver ring with him before?"  
  
_ Nozaki suddenly stopped what he's doing and stared at Mikorin's hands from a distance and he noticed that Mikorin really is wearing a ring.  
  
 _"Sakura..."  
  
_ Sakura suddenly felt a chill as Nozaki's aura started to look like he's blooming and flowers could be seen everywhere.  
  
 _"I have a bad feeling..."  
  
_ _"I'm going to include a wedding special on the manga!"  
  
_ Nozaki says out loud as Hori and the others were shocked and Mikorin just had to ask which couple it was as they all drink their tea.  
  
  
 _"Mamiko and Suzuki's of course!"  
  
  
_ They all spat tea out of their mouths except Sakura.  
  
  
 _"They're still in high school Nozaki-kun!"  
  
_ _"Who cares about age if there's love?!"  
  
_ _"Nozaki-kun please think about this more clearly!"  
  
_ _"Yeah she's right Nozaki! What made you suddenly think about that?!"  
  
_ Out of curiosity, Kisumi also asked a question.  
  
 _  
"This seems interesting and all but who were the references for the characters? I'm kind of curious."  
  
  
_ Sakura knows that she has got to stop Nozaki from talking or else Mikorin and everyone else will lose it. So she stuffed Nozaki's mouth with some of the salad he's prepared as she did the talking.  
  
  
 _"They were random people Nozaki-kun chose!"  
  
_ _  
_Mikorin followed up a reply.  
  
  
 _"Ehh... I'm pretty sure you were the reference for Mamiko, Sakura. And Suzuki-kun is basically Nozaki. Am I right?"  
  
_ _"Ohh so that's how it is. Yeah you two look cute together!"  
  
  
_ So the two sparkling bishies says but everyone begged to disagree on the character references, especially Nozaki but he just kept chewing on the forced salad that was shoved in his mouth and as for the others who knew, they just kept quiet about everything.  
Sakura Chiyo saves the day as everyone enjoys their time together, casually helping out Nozaki-kun who is really tempted to make a wedding scene for Mamiko and Suzuki no matter what.  
  
-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> I take it back I think this is beautiful and I don't regret a single thing.


End file.
